


Hunt

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, cute horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was always the harshest time of the year. Though, Gilbert is happy that he doesn't have to spend his time in the woods alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

The cold was bitter and harsh. A flurry of snow and freezing rain pelted against me and my shelter. I huddled in front of my fire, bunching up the furs I wore around me in a tight embrace. In my one hand was a rabbit’s leg. I lifted it up to my mouth and bit into its flesh. Pulling the meat from the bone, I chewed with little regard to table manners. I lived in these woods for years, away from any civilization. Gazing up at the bare branches as they swayed in the wind, I let out a long sigh. Just as boredom started to claw at my mind, I heard a twig snapping from behind. Closing my eyes I grinned as two arms wrapped around me in a clinging hug. A soft breath brushed against my ear as the man rested his chin against my shoulder. Letting out a raspy chuckle, I held onto the other’s arms. Matthew was his name and we became a part of each other’s lives ever since we met each other. It was purely by chance that we came across each other. Apparently the both of us were chasing the same prey. The poor man was obviously hungry. All skin and bones. So in a form of a peace offering, he took the meat from the kill and I took the hide and bones. After that, Matthew and I became inseparable. We would always look out for each other and share our hunt. Perhaps it was because of our isolated lives that we’ve became close soo quickly. But I don’t question it. All that matters is that we’re happy.

 

Matthew leaned in closer, pressing his lips against my ear before softly whispering. I grinned, leaning into his embrace. Listing to his airy voice, he gently mentioned that he got me some things from his hunt. Stepping back from the hug, Matthew then gently places a backpack onto my lap. It was a little tattered and covered in dark stains. Opening it, I saw some supplies and food.

 

“Thank you, Birdie.” I paused as something damp soaked through the fabric of the bag. Lifting my hand, I saw that it was stained red. I stared at my hand, realising that it was blood. Probably from the original owner of the backpack.

 

“Mattie.. “ I said softly.

 

A grin pulled at my lips. “You went a little over board did you?” I mused. An embarrassed sound escaped from the other. Turning around, Matthew lifted his hand to show that he had one last thing for me. I reached out and carefully took it into both of my hands. I gently stroked the hair from the wide, clouded eyes of the severed head. Another face to use to disguise myself. Placing it off to the side, I noticed that Matthew didn’t bring anything else.

 

“No bones? You really must’ve been hungry.” I cooed, seeing the guilt in Matthew’s expression. Crouching down onto all fours, I leaped from my sitting spot and playfully tackled Matthew into the snow. I looked down at the other’s dishevelled blond hair that crowned his shocked face. I purred out and nuzzled into the side of his cheek, mindful of the other’s twisted antlers.

 

“You’re very sweet, you know that.” I murmured. A soft chirrup left Matthew, gently snapping his sharp teeth together. A wide smile revealed my fangs as I got up, helping Matthew to get up onto his feet.

 

“Let’s get some sleep.” I stated, moving towards our tent. It was large and very sturdy. Made of thick hide, bark and branches. No wind, rain or snow ever got through it. Going past the flaps, the whole interior was covered with an assortment of furs piled a foot high. Matthew crawled passed me and borrowed into the comfortable furs, making sure he was completely covered. I followed after, making sure that I was right next to him. Curling into him, Matthew wrapped his long arms around me and held me close.

 

What an adorable Wendigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really over the top scary story with Wendigo Mattie. But hey, it’s cute. :) And for those who are wondering what Gilbert is, he’s a Skin-Walker. They don’t eat Humans, but they like to trick and kill them. They also use their bones to make darts and for their dark arts. Skin-Walkers can turn into any animal they want, and some even can take the form of another person.


End file.
